Love or Lust?
by Tiny Fairy
Summary: Draco and Harry both want each other in the most intimate way. Harry doesn't know though the one he wants his Draco but When one of Draco's friends starts to play match maker. Draoc and Harry will become in center of both of their disires and neither one


_A/N: __I am a really terrible speller and I don't have spell check on my wordpad thingy. So, I do apologize. I hope you read and enjoy it as much I am enjoying writing it. Thanks Again, The Tiny Fairy Production. Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Garden, Earth Fairy. Six Sisters with Six differnt Idea's. _

Orignal Owner and a forever loved wirter: J.K Rolling.

Original Creation(the story and stuff):Fire Fairy

The Tiny Fairy Production brings to you a Purple RoomInc. Creation.

**_Love or Lust?_**

* * *

It was still dark outside when Draco Malfoy woke up early that mourning. He saw the full moon and stars shinning through his bedroom window. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and he was frowning. His sexual disire just couldn't be satisfied.

Draco tossed his feet over the bed side and sat up. Perslin, a girl from Raffinclaw, moaned about something and turned over in her sleep. He looked over his shoulders to get a glimsp of the creamy skin of hers and he felt even more frustrated that such a beautiful elf couldn't make his dick heel. It wasn't her fault. She's actually good at what she does but for Draco, not good enough. Perslin was even rated the most expensive in school and even the most better performed but no matter how many nights she comes to keep Draco company, all he can think about is the golden-boy.

Harry Potter with his thick dark hair and curious green eyes. Damn him for being so attractive. He can't get his mind off anyone else when it comes to wanting sex. It's a hassle not to call out the guys name while he fucking some chic. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he hated to even think or say it, He wanted Potter. He wanted to screw the golden-boy and he wanted to do it hard. Draco moaned as his cock began to throb again with the thought of the boy-who-lived. But he was used to ignoring it. It hadn't gone to full arousal yet and he knew if he didn't get up and ge his mind off Potter, he would start the day in a bad mood.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his blonde hair. And if he keeps thinking about him wasn't going to help getting over his lust for the damn Potter. Draco rolled his neck along his shoilders, trying to relax some of his tense muscles before he stood, nude and slid his feet across the warm carpet floor. He went to his closet first and pulled out a deep green robe and he tied it around him and he quietly made his way to the door.

He had his father set him up with his own privite suit in Hogwarts. It had it's own privite bath, a tiny kitchen, a comfortable livingroom with a TV and stero system and a bedroom with a full size bed. He just knew with his dick having a mind of his own, he would have ended up fucking one of the boys he shared the dorm with and he didn't want that to happen.

He passed through the living room, where all their cloths were scattered across the place from last night. He entered the kitchen and began making fresh coffee. He knew the girl would wake up soon and like clock work, Zach and Dan would be up here, asking for a privite breakfast.

Zach and Dan were his two best friends. When Draco first came to Hogwarts, he really didn't know them, until after the fifth year when they were introduced. They both are obviously from America, that was as plain as the nose on their faces. Zach was from the south, Alabama and Dan was from the north, New York. The two are as different as night and day and yet they are maddly in love with each other, it almost sickens Draco to watch it. But they are his friend, nether the less. And he lets them eat up in his room, eating all his food and screwing each other as much as they like. Draco had told them he dind't care where they didn't so as long it wasn't in his bedroom and he didn't hear or he doesn't see where they did it and they understood and kept to their end of the bargin.

He poured the dark creamy liquid in the white coffee mug and sat at the table with it. He lifted the cup to his nostrils and took in the warm scent and smiled before he let the warm liquid pour down his throat.

"Draco?" the soft voice came from the living room.

He sighed. His own privite mourning only lasted for a few minutes but it was good enough for him. "In here, Perslin".

She came through the kitchen door and stood there. She covered herself with one of Draco's white silk dress shirts and was still naked underneath it. Her chestnut hair was tassled all over the place and you could still see sleep in her ocean eyes. Walking a little further in she took the seat across from Draco.

"There's coffee made if you want some and all your cloth are in the living room. You better hurry and wake up and get back to your dorm before everyone starts waking up," he told her, taking another drink of his coffee.

She looked up at him and then over to where the coffee sat with three mugs lined up ready to be used. She stood and walked over to the counter and made her a cup with sugar and cream and then took a seat again. She sat there for what it seemed like moments with the mug in both hands, held up close to her face. Very slowly, she took a sip and sighed. She looked over at Draco. She felt bad for him. When he was among school, he acted like a bitter person but when alone, he was actually a nice guy, who was just really lonely. "I take it Zach and Dan are coming up again, this mourning?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. They always come up first thing in the mourning".

"Oh. Draco, are you feeling ok?" She asked him.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

She sighed. "No reason. I won't be able to make it tonight. I have loads of homework I have to catch up on and plus, me and the girls had plans to do some late night wondering and see if we get caught".

"Alright," He got up from the table and left the kitchen.

Perslin was almost finished with her coffee when Draco came back and handed her the money he owed her for the past couple of days. She thanked him and left the kitchen herself. She dressed quickly and put her money in her little handle purse and met Draco at his front door, still in his robe.

"Thanks again, Perslin," he said.

She smiled and her hand reached up and touched his cheek and she laid a soft kiss on the other. "You are a nice guy Draco. You need to find someone speical".

He smiled. "Thanks, Perslin but I'm fine. Love just isn't my style".

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "Only Lust, huh?"

He took her hand from his cheek and laid a kiss on it. "You know it".

Perslin only shook her head and left Draco's room. The bloned watched her leave before closing the door behind her. When Perslin was gone, Draco cleaned his living room from his own cloths and tossed them in his bascket by the bedroom door and he got in the cold shower and dressed in his robes. It was about 5:37 before Zach and Dan showed up.

Draco raised a brow at his friends when he opened the door to them. They both were dressed in their robes and cloths for the day which was very unusual sense the usually show up in their pajama's and their's cloths in their hands but they were still locked in each other's arms and yawning, showing they just got up.

"A little over dressed, aren't you?" Draco asked.

Zach shot him an evil look and Dan gave off a yawn and spoke. "As if. We didn't think you got the message but all students are to report to Dining Hall ASAP".

Zach nodded and spoke testy. "Yeah, it seems Potter has Voldemort on his tail again and Dumbledore wants to warn us all, _again_".

A stap of worry hit Draco hard and unlike usually, he couldn't shake it off. Harry was in trouble again and it's unlikely the golden-boy will get clumsy and get caught and this time he won't get so lucky and it will be him who ends up dead and not others.

"Drac? You alright?" Zach asked. "You turned a bit pale on us for a moment there".

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Perslin just wore me out," he lied.

Zach jabbed his friend in the side with his elbow. "All the whores are getting to much for you to handle".

"Really, Draco. Why don't you just find a permint partner. Someone who _can_ staisfy your uncontrollable lust," Dan suggusted.

"Ain't as easy as it sounds," he mummbled. Draco opened the door wider for his friends and they walked in the room further and Draco closed the door behind them.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Bet its some guy he likes and he doesn't ask the guy out because he doesn't know if he's gay or not". The room went silent because Zach and Dan were waiting for the denial but when Draco said nothing their mouths fell open.

Draco raised a brow. "I told you already I perferred boys but I slept with girls for other reasons".

"Yeah, but I thought you were kiddin," Zach replied.

"Me too," Dan admitted.

Draco sighed.

"So who is it?" Zach asked with anticpation.

"No one in preticular," he lied.

"Come one Draco. If you like him enough, he's got to have something going for him," Zach joked.

Draco shot him a glance and Dan chuckled. "Now, Now. Draco must not want people to kow who loves at the moment".

Draco foze. "Wait! I didn't say anything about love. Theirs no love in it".

Dan shrugged. "Well, someone you like then".

Draco felt like he was sweating. "Like? Who said I even liked this...guy".

Dan raised a brow. "You don't like or love him? You just want him?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "It's something like that. I can't get him off my mind and it's hard enough having sex and not saying his name".

Dan and Zach nodded as if they understood. They remembered before they told each other how they felt, back when they were seeing other people. One couldn't stop thinking about the other, espically during sex. Zach stopped then and thought. Was Draco speaking of Harry Potter? Zach remembered an iccedent a time back when Dan and Zack had came up one mourning a little earlier then usual and it was noticable Draco was in the shower with the steam coming out from under the door. He had the crazy urdge to scare his friend but when he came up to the bathroom door, he heard moaning, as if he was jacking off and enjoying it and the scene made Zach want to pop in the bathroom even more to catch his friend red handed but when he had cracked open the door he heard Draco moan out Harry. At first, Zach was shocked but then he thought just maybe Draco was talking about himself being hairy and after he told his lover what he heard Dan considered the same thing. It wasn't possible for Draco to want his artch enemy in such a way but then again, Dan said it was possible. Two different people could be attracted to each other and not even know it, unless Draco is the one who knows and Harry is not.

Zach grinned. They would indeed make a perfect match, he thought. Hero and Enemy, lovers till the end. And who better to get them together then the match maker himself. He couldn't tell Dan of his plan cause he would ruin it for him. He would just have to handle it himself and make sure those two do get together. But first, he had to see if Harry went the same way as Draco and just what he looks for in a guy. Draco's was easy, he looked for some like Harry. Oh this was indeed going to be fun.

"What are you smirking about, Zach?" Draco asked.

He stared up at his friend and shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Come on, we better get to the hall before we're late".

Dan and Zach turned to lead the way out of Draco's room and Draco followed. He grabbed his keys by the door and shut it behind him and locked it tight. Zach looked back at Draco and then smiled up at Dan. Maybe they could finally have another couple to have fun together with. He just couldn't wait to put his plan in gear.


End file.
